Wullf Yularen/Legends
Wullf Yularen war ein Admiral der Galaktischen Republik zur Zeit der Klonkriege und diente später dem Imperium. Am Anfang der Klonkriege arbeitete er auf der Spirit of the Republic, wurde dann jedoch von der abgezogen, um auf der Resolute zu kommandieren.Wilder Raum (Roman) Als Leiter des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros befand er sich bei der Explosion des Ersten Todessterns an Bord der Kampfmaschine und starb dadurch. Biografie Klonkriege Yularen leitete die Flotte der Republik, mit der Hunter, seinem Flaggschiff, der Spirit of the Republic und einem unbekannten Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Wahrscheinlich war seine Flotte bei den Einsätzen auf Anoth und Bakura anwesend. Erste Begegungen mit General Skywalker Yularen führte seine Flotte in die Schlacht von Christophsis. Nachdem sie über Christophsis zurückgeschickt worden war, um Verstärkung und Vorräte zu holen, wurde er von den Meistern Yoda und Windu nach Christophsis zurückgeschickt, um es Ahsoka Tano zu ermöglichen, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu erreichen. Dies geschah obwohl die Schiffe noch nicht voll, mit nicht mehr verletzten Klonkriegern und der Versorgung waren. Es gelang dem Flottenkommandant, Ahsoka abzusetzen und mit den beiden Jedi Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch musste er sich kurz darauf zurückziehen, da eine Verstärkung der Separatisten eingetroffen war. Er kehrte später ebenfalls mit Verstärkung zurück und die Republik gewann.The Clone Wars (Film) The Clone Wars (Roman) Er setzte ebenfalls eine Einsatzgruppe auf Teth ab, kehrte dann, bedeutend später, mit dem 212. Angriffsbatailon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Klon-Kommandant Davijaan und natürlich Commander Cody zurück. In einem Gefecht mit den ''Vulture''-Droiden wollte Anakin Skywalker mit der Twilight, von dem Yularen erst dachte es wäre ein feindliches Schiff, in die Hunter fliegen um den kleinen, kranken Hutten Rotta ärtztlich zu versorgen. Er selbst wollte dann wieder in die Schlacht und Rex helfen. Yularen könnte dann Rotta an Jabba übergeben. Die Schilde wurden am Heck geöffnet und Anakin versuchte die Vultures abzuhängen was er teilweise hinbekam. Im folgten immernoch welche. Die wurden von den Präzisionsgeschützen der Spirit abgeschossen, doch einer schaffte es noch als Feurball im Hangar zu landen, woraufhin Anakin mit der Twilight nach Tatooine flog um die Mission selbst zu beenden. Nach der Vollendeung der Mission wurden er und sein Padawan von Yularens Flotte abgeholt. Der Droidenkommandant Grievous [[Bild:Yularen_Klonkriege.jpg|thumb|left|Yularen auf der Brücke der Resolute]] Als General Skywalker seine Einsatztruppe, Rex' Torrent-Kompanie, zugewiesen bekam, wurde Admiral Yularen auf Anakins Flaggschiff, die Resolute, verlegt. Er hatte zwar den Flottenbefehl, in der Position eines Admirals, musste sich dennoch dem Jedi unterordnen. Vor der Schlacht von Bothawui versuchten Yularen und Skywalker drei mal ins Both-System zu kommen, wurden jedoch immer von Grievous aufgehalten. Beim vierten Versuch klappte es einwandfrei, da Grievous sich zurückzog. Wenige Zeit später kehrte er mit 3 weiteren ''Munificent-Fregatten'' zurück. Mit der Übermacht griff er die Flotte von oben an. Skywalker hatte aber einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet und attackierte mit AT-TEs von einem Asteroiden. Anakin erledigte den Rest in seinem Jäger verlor aber R2-D2,Der Fall eines Droiden den er bei seiner nächsten Mission wieder fand.Kampf der Droiden In der Schlacht von Nexus Ortai kontrollierte Yularen die Übersichten. Ahsoka Tano, Anakins Padawan sollte von ihm lernen. Sie schaute jedoch nur aus dem Fenster auf das Gefecht, das die Republik mit hohen Verlusten für sich entscheiden konnte. Als die Verstärkung der Seps mit Grievous eintraf traten Yularen und die Flotte den Rückzug an.Ein eiskalter Plan Auf Coruscant schmiedeten sie den Plan, die wichtigste Schiffswerft der Separatisten, die auf Gwori war, mit Bombern anzugreifen. Ahsoka, die sich mit ein paar anderen auf dem Planeten befand, übermittelte die Koordinaten der Werft, woraufhin die Planung begann.Ungeahnte Komplikationen Als die Separatisten die Malevolence zum Einsatz brachten und die republikanischen Truppen reihenweise vernichtet wurden, startete Anakin mit Ahsoka eine Rettungsaktion für den verschollen Jedi-Meister Plo Koon. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen wahr, Koon zu retten''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' und die Malevolence zu orten, hatten sich ein paar Schiffe im Bith-System gesammelt. Yularen und Obi-Wan nahmen, auf der Resolute, die Verfolgung auf. die Schatten-Staffel, mit Anakin, Ahsoka und Plo Koon nahm, einen anderen Weg. Die Bomber nagelten die Malevolence fest und der Resolute gelang es, mit zwei weiteren Zerstörern der Venator-Klasse, die Malevolence extrem zu schwächen.Der Schatten der Malevolence thumb|right|160 x 180px|Die Malevolence schlägt auf einem Mond ein. Weil Padmé Amidala in eine Falle geraten ist und in der Malevolence festgehalten wurde mussten Anakin, Obi-Wan, C-3PO und R2-D2 sie retten. Da Anakin den Bordcomputer manipulierte raste die Malevolence, als das Rettungsteam mit Padmé unten war in einen Mond.Die Zerstörung der Malevolence Auf der Suche nach dem flüchtenden General Grievous stößt Yularen einige Zeit später auf eine Spur: Es gelingt ihm nicht mehr Commander Cody und Captain Rex, zwei Klon-Offizieren die einige Stationen der Republik inspizieren, zu erreichen. Als kurze Zeit später das Signal der Station auf Rishi aufhört zu senden, führt er die Flotte, nachdem auch das Entwarnungssignal abgebrochen ist, dorthin. Als sie eintreffen finden sie eine Streitmacht der Separatisten, angeführt von General Grievous, vor, die jedoch die Flucht ergreift, bevor Yularens Schiffe das Feuer eröffnen können.Rekruten Rettung über Quell thumb|left|[[Aayla Securas Flotte stürtzt über Quell ab.]] Als Jedi-Ritterin Aayla Secura mit ihren Schiffen in der Atmosphäre des Planeten Quell von einer überlegenen Flotte der Separatisten angegriffen wird, sendete sie einen Notruf, der Yularen und Anakin erreichte. Ohne lange zu zögern ließ Yularen die Resolute nach Quell springen. Als sie dort eintrafen, eilte Anakin der anderen Jedi mit einigen Kanonenbooten zur Hilfe. Da die Jedi-Kreuzer von Secura von B2-AA-Luftangriffs-Superkampfdroiden angegriffen wurde, sind die Schiffe verloren. Es gelang Aayla, Ahsoka und Anakin mit einigen Klonkrieger aus den Kreuzern zu fliehen, dafür verwendeten sie ein bewaffnetes Schiff der Consular-Klasse. Doch wurde, als sie gegen Yularens Willen an der Resolute andocken wollten, versehentlich der Hyperraumantrieb aktiviert. Yularen bereitete sich bereits auf das schlimmste vor, doch steuerten sie rechtzeitig aus dem Hangar der Resolute um diese nicht zu zerstören. Yularen befahl daraufhin seiner Crew, die wahrscheinlichen Austrittsvektoren zu berechnen. Nachdem sie die Separatisten schlagen konnten, begab er sich auf die suche nach den Jedi.Die Bruchlandung Schließlich fand er sie auf dem Planeten Maridun.Die Verteidiger des Friedens Blockade über Ryloth Als die Separatisten den Planeten Ryloth invasierten und sie eine Blockade, unter der Führung von Mar Tuuk, erichteten sollten die Resolute, auf der Yularen stationiert war, die Defender und die Redeemer die Blockade durchbrechen. Sie flogen in den ORbit von Ryloth und die Blaue Staffel, unter der Führung von Ahsoka, machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptschlachtschiff. Plötzlich kamen vier weitere Munificent-Fregatten aus dem Hyperraum und die Staffel wurde umzingelt. Ahsoka verweigerte Yularens Befehl umzukehren, tat es aber als Anakin sauer wurde. Sie hatte fast alle Jäger verloren und war sehr traurig und hatte extreme Schuldgefühle. Die Redeemer wurde bei dem Angriff zerstört und Yularen hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung und lag im Med-Bereich des Schiffs. Er bekam mit wie Ahsoka in seinen Raum ging und sich, bei dem scheinbar schlafenden Yularen, zu entschuldigen. Ahsoka merkte wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Yularen es mitbekam. Die Flotte versuchte mit den beiden Schiffen einen erneuten Angriff, weil die Zeit für Bewohner des Planeten, die Twi'leks, kanpp wurde.Sturm über Ryloth [[Bild:Resolute Manöver.jpg|thumb|right|Die Resolute widersteht der Feuerkraft der Separatisten.]] Beim erneuten Angriff, den sie nur mit dem Verbliebenen durchführten, übertrug Anakin Ahsoka die Verantwortung. Er selbst wollte mit der beschädigten Defender in das Hauptschlachtschiff fliegen und dann schnell von Bord gehen. Ahsoka hatte einen Plan ausgetüftelt mitdem sie mit einer Staffel die Droidenschiffe umzingelt und die Resolute sich mit dem Rumpf zur Blockade drehte um der geballten Feuerkraft standzuhalten. Der Plan traf auf wenig Begeisterung doch hatten sie wenig Zeit. Yularen, der mit einem Koppfverband den Raum betrat, stimmte der Angriffsstrategie zu. Der Plan konnte haargenau so umgesetzt werden wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu bereiteten dann ihren Boden-Angriff vor. Das Volk von Kiros Skywalkers Flotte flog nach Kiros. Yularen ließ die Truppen absetzten und führte einige Zeit später einen planetaren Bio-Scan durch, weil niemand eine einheimische Togruta sah. Der Scan blieb ohne Erfolg, jedoch gab es einen Hinweis darauf das die Separatisten die Bevölkerung an die Zygerrianer, die inzwischen Mitglied der Konföderation war, verskavt hat. Kenobi, Skywalker, Ahsoka, Rex und ein paar Klone flogen in der Twilight los. Etwas später gab es bei der Befreiung von Ahsokas Volk eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Separatisten bei Kadavao.Sklaven der Republik thumb|left|Grievous greift die republikanische Flotte an. Yularen kämpfte mit der Flotte gegen die Separatisten. Er sandte die Shadow-Staffel aus, jedoch wurde sie von Asajj Ventress Trident und Vulture-Sternjägern unter Beschuss genommen. Die Dunkle Jedi machte sich mit Bombern auf den Weg zur Planetenoberfläche. Grievous, der mit Ventress als Verstärkung eintraf, attackierte die republikanischen Schiffe. Jedoch bekam die Republik von Jedi-Meister Plo Koon verstärkung sodass die KUS den Rückzug antritt. Ventress versuchte noch Skywalker, Kenobi und co. abzuschießen, jedoch wurde sie von einer Staffel der Republlik, unter der Führung von Plo Koon, abgeschossen. Es gelang ihr dennoch die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Die Sklaven wurden befreit und das „Umerziehungslager“ zerstört. Imperium Nach der Gründung des Imperiums wurde er zum Colonel des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros befördert. Er war Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin direkt unterstellt. Yularen war dem Imperium gegenüber absolut loyal und erfüllte seine Pflichten stets mit Stolz. Er war in der Todessternkonferenz zugegen, als Tarkin bekanntgab, dass der Imperator den Imperialen Senat aufgelöst hat. Zusätzlich erlebte er mit wie Darth Vader Admiral Motti in den Macht-Würgegriff nahm. Er verblieb auch später noch auf dem Todesstern, um bei einem Versuch von Tarkin, den Todesstern zu entführen, zur Stelle zu sein, und kam so bei dessen Zerstörung bei Yavin ums Leben. Hinter den Kulissen In der deutschen Fassung des Romans The Clone Wars von Karen Traviss wird er in Kapitel zwei fälschlicherweise als „Y'o'''laren“ bezeichnet. Quellen *Wilder Raum (Roman)'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' *''Der Fall eines Droiden'' *''Kampf der Droiden'' *''Ein eiskalter Plan'' *''Ungeahnte Komplikationen'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' *''Der Schatten der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Rekruten'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Die Verteidiger des Friedens'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' http://cargobay.starwars.com/games/card/ccg/premiere/colonelwullfyularen.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Imperiale Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst en:Wullf Yularen es:Wullf Yularen hu:Wullf Yularen nl:Wullf Yularen pl:Wullf Yularen